


Incest

by darktwistedmusings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dark Peter Hale, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Forced Heat, Full Shift Peter Hale, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: Peter had a silver tongue and knew just how to use it to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was for him and his husband John to fuck John's little boy.CC Anon 1 Asked: Hello! How about something in the aboverse, an evil Alpha Peter Hale trying to manipulate his boyfriend, the good hearted sheriff (a fellow Alpha) into fucking his own son? + points if Stiles end up getting preggo. ++ points for a super reluctant sheriff, yet lustful.CC Anon 2 Asked: I said it wrong, Stiles being a boy and getting fucked by his two daddysCC Anon 3 Asked: I love your work. Would you consider any Stiles/John, maybe in this AU alpha John teaches his omega son how to be bred. Maybe he fights it at first. Just play mating him until he can’t help but knot him -🐺CC Anon 4 Asked: Prompt: how do you feel about noncon somnophilia and deep insertion?? Stiles being so full and swollen with only a hazy idea of how he got that way...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080
Comments: 5
Kudos: 315
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Incest

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 - Day 4: Incest
> 
> Read the tags.

"It's only natural, John. His instincts have been begging for an alpha since the day he was born. Do you really want to deny him? Let some other alpha who doesn't care have first crack at him? Imagine someone less careful parting his cheeks, putting their fat alpha cock deep inside his pretty little boyhole? Doesn't he deserve to have his daddy's cock instead? Don't you miss being knotted up tight in an omega? I know I do sometimes."

John had long since acknowledged to himself that Peter's voice was the sweetest kind of poison - an alpha with the silver tongue of a desperate omega. It's how he ended up married to the man when marriage between alphas was still mostly unheard of. It was how a lot of things happened that John never intended. And now, here he was, watching his sleeping omega son, barely ten years old, while his husband whispered his darkest thoughts back to him, stroking his cock through his pajama pants. He wasn't surprised when Peter finally moved around him, gently tugged down Stiles' sleep pants, not even waking the boy as he exposed his perfect, untouched hole.

"He smells so delicious John. Unspoiled." John watches as Peter tilts his head, flicking his tongue out and lapping at Stiles' rim, the boy still not waking. His cock twitches in his pajamas when Peter's tongue elongates, becomes the one from his wolf form, and begins to steadily push past the rim and into Stiles' body. "Tastes delicious. No slick yet but the attention of his alphas will fix that right up."

Peter's voice is slurred around his fangs when he speaks, but that does nothing to deter John. It's worse when his husband kneels, making sure John still has the appropriate view, and begins to forcibly fuck his wolf tongue in and out of the boy. John can see the way Stiles squirms, beginning to slowly rouse, and he can't help but move behind his husband, leaning down to put his own mouth on his son, tasting the clean skin of his boy's ass and the familiar taste of his husband's mouth. He does his best to push his tongue in alongside his husband's, a parody of making out with one another and Stiles' hole. Stiles makes a soft sound as he fully rouses but it doesn't matter because John can feel the way his ass clamps down before his tongue is flooded with his son's first ever slick.

It's heady and intoxicating, he and Peter both shoving their tongues in deeper, trying to get more. When Stiles tries to squirm away, finally starting to catch on to what's happening, they growl in tandem and his body freezes even as his ass pushes more slick out, recognizing fertile alphas. He's too young for a heat, but John knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he and Peter are forcing one on. It's only when Peter starts to slip in a finger that John intervenes, growling and pulling Peter away from him. Before his husband can use that silver tongue to sway him, he's baring his teeth.

"Mine. My son, my bitch. You'll wait your turn and keep your thoughts to yourself." For the first time in their entire relationship, Peter doesn't fight him, just nods and waits. John turns back to his son, hearing the whimpers of confusion and fear, but unable to stop himself now. He grabs the boy's hips and yanks him up into presentation, using his thumbs to tug at the edges of his rim, watching with fascination as a glob of slick rolls out. He doesn't even have to release his grip to get himself out, Peter deciding to make himself useful and doing it for him, wrapping one hand around John's cock and tapping the head against Stiles' hole.

"Come on alpha," the words are a purr against his ear, "show your bitch how a real daddy does it."

It doesn't even matter that he's being goaded or that his son's scent is going spicy with fear, instead he drives his hips forward, Peter's grip on him disappearing as soon as the head starts to breach his son's hole. He doesn't give him time to adjust or react, just thrusts in hard and fast, feeling the way his son's body is forced to open around him. John's vision goes red once he's balls deep and then he's lost in a rut, hips slamming against the small body beneath him, grip bruising on Stiles' hips as he holds him in place. He doesn't know or care if the boy is moaning or crying beneath him, all that matters is knotting his bitch up tight, stuffing him full of alpha cum and pups. His knot swells when Peter's tongue finds their joining, pushing in alongside John's cock to taste them both, and then he's free-falling over the edge, knot stretching the boy past pain into the white haze of heat as he's pumped full of his daddy's cum. 

He doesn't know how long he stays locked for, only knows time is passing by the flicker of Peter's tongue against his cockhead where he's stuck with the John and Stiles. Eventually he begins to deflate, feeling Peter's tongue slip free and allowing enough room for his cock to do so as well. 

"My turn." Peter's voice is more wolf than human and John knows he should protest, should check on his son after what he just did to him, but he turns as Peter growls and sees him in full wolf form, long cock bobbing and dripping and instead of doing any of those things he moves to the side, pushing Stiles further up his bed and spreading his cheeks so that Peter can more easily access his hole.

The bed dips as Peter leaps on, his tongue flicking out and over John's fingers, tasting his husband's cum as it drips, mingled, from Stiles' ass. He's careful as he steps over the boy, paws coming to bracket his body, panting hot saliva down the boy's neck as he tries to line his hips up. He growls softly when John grips his canine cock, but doesn't bite - not when John helps him fit the tapered end to Stiles' stretched boy cunt. He slams in harder than John had on the first thrust, hips hunched and rabbiting as he fucks the boy for all he's worth. John's cum froths and foams out around his wolf cock, and Peter makes happy grumbles because he knows that as a wolf, especially in the full shift, he's got a better chance of pupping the boy. Especially when so much of John's seed will be lost.

His knot comes on fast when his husband gets behind him, lifting his tail out of the way and beginning to lick and suck at his furred pucker. It's a favorite past time of theirs, John getting to indulge in his secret and longly held desire to fuck and be fucked by dogs, one Peter was more than happy to oblige him with. Anything to keep John following his lead, to get him to where he is now. John starts to fuck his tongue deep just as Peter's knot swells and locks him inside Stiles, bigger than John's had been. He grinds his hips into his stepson, filling him up with his potent cum as his husband sucks on his ass. He hopes he'll get several sons out of the first litter, can't wait to train their bitch to be their family cumdump. He's sure he'll find the best way to to talk John into it, he did get him to fuck his son after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
